


For Your Love, All You Are

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: Snowells Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angels and Demons, Day 1, Day 5, F/M, Nephilim, Not Canon Compliant, SnowHarry, Tumblr: snowellsweek, apocalypse au, kid-Jesse, parental-Harry, snowellsweek2020, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Day 1 of Snowells Week 2020 - Apocalypse AU. An angels/demons Flash AU. Harry’s a demon, Caitlin’s half angel/half demon. Neither of them belong to either side, but both strive to fit in somewhere. They both have people - humans - they love that are caught in the middle of their battles, both internal and external. But the war between heaven and hell rages on, and they must survive together in the midst of it. Day 5 - Star Crossed Lovers - is chapter 2.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788433
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	1. Day 1: You and I Were Made For This

**Author's Note:**

> Overall story title comes from the song “Start A Riot” by Banners. Any Lucifer fans? Some slight mention of a few characters from Lucifer, though only in reference as part of the Arrowverse. (but really it’s an awesome show, so if you haven’t seen it I highly recommend it). Chapter title comes from the song “Letters From the Sky” by Civil Twilight. Also, the whole idea this one sparked from started way before Snowells week was even announced, from an amazing moodboard by Snowells1234. Originally the art prompt was for Eobard and Caitlin but Harry decided he was going to take the reins on this one. I've included in the chapter moodboard so you all can see it :-) and I totally recommend checking out Snowells1234's other stuff on tumblr cuz it's all amazing. *update: I've also been playing around with moodboards myself so I made one for each chapter.

P.S.: As this is a story about angels and demons and other celestial creatures, there’s obviously quite a lot of liberties taken. It’s also a work of fiction purely for entertainment, so nothing’s meant to be taken seriously as far as the semi-religious aspects are concerned. ****

* * *

moodboard by [Snowells1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells1234/pseuds/Snowells1234) / [Snowells1234](https://snowells1234.tumblr.com/post/615955344295936000/vampcoffeegyrl23-heres-your-moodboard-i-hope)

* * *

**_In the Beginning_ **

_Everything after in the beginning, after the fall of Lucifer and his fellow dark angels from heaven, became a tumultuous and never-ending war between the heavens and the depraved of hell. It raged for centuries in the shadows, out of sight from the mortals of Earth throughout the multiverse._

_The angels of above collecting souls for eternal paradise in heaven, the demons of below corrupting souls to be damned to hell. Agents of both sides undetectable among the people of Earth. The humans have no idea of what goes on in the shadows, but sometimes the war spilled into their lives as well._

_But what happens when all the sides collide? Destiny meets fate, love blooms, and betrayals intervene . . ._

**Chapter One: You and I Were Made For This**

(my recent edit, a chapter 1 themed board)

Most of what Caitlin remembered of her life before she came to live with the Ramon family sometimes felt like a dream. Or, a nightmare really. Bright, white, blinding lights. Hushed whispers. Pointing fingers. Accusing glares. Shame. Fear. Blame.

Betrayal.

Her own kind, shedding her of her wings and throwing her to Earth like she was trash. She’d been young, but still intelligent and aware. She knew she was different, not quite like the rest of them. Plagued with a curse that terrified them, she remembered the rasped out voices branding her ‘nephilim’ and ‘ice demon’ and ‘abomination’ before throwing her from the gates of heaven. 

She’d landed in a grey, dismal street on Earth in a cold puddle. Her back was open, bleeding, and aching. She shivered in the chill of the strange place in the simple nightgown she wore, wandering around until she exhausted herself. She wouldn’t understand it until later, but without her wings her celestial abilities were weakened to the point of being almost nonexistent. If only the abilities from her other half were nonexistent as well. 

Young Cisco Ramon found a girl who appeared to be the same age as him on his way home from school, half asleep and huddled against a tree in the park. He took off his own coat and wrapped it around her, letting her lean on him as they slowly made their way to his childhood home. His mother took one look at the strange, broken, little girl her son brought home, and from then on she was family. They cleaned her up, fed her, and stitched up the twin wounds on her back without question. 

From the beginning it was clear that Caitlin was more than just a special little girl - more than human. Just as with her own kind, her cold, dark abilities started to manifest again. However, her new family loved her enough that they were able to support her in learning control. The Ramon’s accepted her all the same, and she was able to retain some semblance of a normal childhood. Cisco was her best friend, her brother, and with his and her new family’s help she was able to move beyond her past and look toward the future.

She went to school, graduated high school and college earlier than her classmates. From there she breezed through medical school and a residency. She wanted to help people, as the Ramon’s had helped her in her time of need. She also wanted to study her own anatomy, discover more about her abilities and origins.

It was an ordinary day, just another shift in the busy ER, that her life was to change again. She’d already long passed the time she was supposed to be finished with her shift, into a double and very nearly to a record tripler. Exhausted, starving, and losing track of the number of patients she’d already seen, she grabbed the next chart for her next patient. She skimmed through the intake notes, walking over to the waiting room. The information on the chart was spotty at best, especially for a child, but Caitlin had seen much worse. She’d have to talk to the patient and her parents first to be sure.

“Jesse Chambers?” She read the name off the chart, looking up to find a very angry looking man and an upset and teary younger girl getting up to come over to her.

~*~

For as long as anyone remembered, heaven and hell had been at war. When Lucifer turned his back on his Father and fell from grace, the sides had been drawn. The demons in hell, and the angels in heaven. And when the earths in the multiverse were created and the war raged amongst the humans, most often in the shadows where they didn’t even know what was really going on. 

Harrison Wells was one of those demons, a bounty hunter by trade. He was known to be ruthless, loyal, and efficient in every bounty he was given. As a youngling, Harry showed great potential and an aptitude for both knowledge and violence. Once the demon within him grew into maturity, he quickly rose up through the ranks of hell. He came to work closely for Lucifer’s top General Icicle, an ice demon as cold and calculated as his name. For while it was true that Lieutenant Mistress Mazikeen was Lucifer’s favorite (and also in charge of all things mayhem and torture), it was Icicle who carried out Lucifer’s bidding elsewhere. 

It wasn’t a secret, though, that Icicle had ambitions beyond Lucifer’s desire to simply punish those wicked souls for their wrongdoings. Icicle wanted power, and domain beyond hell. Long before Lucifer rejected his responsibilities in hell to go up to earth (taking Mazikeen with him), Icicle had already begun his rebellion. Even after, with Lucifer’s brother Amenadiel in charge, Icicle raged on.

Harry had no interest in his general’s ambitions, and as time went on he grew distasteful of his violent work altogether. The more time he spent on earth, the more his loyalty to hell weakened. He found there was a void within him, deeper than the hole where a soul didn’t exist. He yearned for something, but he didn’t know what it was. 

Even so, he continued his work faithfully despite his misgivings. His latest ongoing mission troubled him more, almost as much as finding out that his general had a halfling child he’d only recently been able to feel. The child, a daughter, the product of Icicle’s love affair with a high-ranking angel of heaven. A nephilim, an abomination in the eyes of both heaven and hell. The angel had rejected Icicle and his offer to make her his queen, taking their unborn child to heaven where no demon would be able to reach it. Time passed slower in heaven and hell than on earth, so it wasn’t until centuries later that Icicle learned his child, his daughter, was cast out of heaven somewhere on earth. He tasked Harry, his most trusted bounty hunter, with finding the nephilim girl and bringing her down to hell where she would serve as his heir.

From the moment Harry had learned of her existence, he’d only felt the unexplainable void within him grow. He had no soul, no humanity, no conscience, and yet . . . He didn’t even know. He knew what his mission was, that what Icicle wanted would come to pass, but the void in him told Harry that something else was meant to be. Icicle would twist and manipulate her, turning her into another of his weapons and the more he thought about it in his head, the more Harry came to terms with the fact that he disagreed.

Despite the strange feelings within him, he began his search on earth. He quickly found the spot where she'd fallen in ice in the shape of a snowflake forever marked the ground despite how high the temperature in the air rose. Under the ice, he could see small blue crystallized feathers in several spots and he knew that his suspicions that her wings were stripped were true. The humans thought the spot to be a scientific anomaly, though Harry knew otherwise based on her demonic and angelic origins. From there, however, the trail grew cold - literally. 

He continued his search, even as he was given other targets to find in the meantime. The more he looked for her, the more the void within ached and gnawed at him, but he kept his internal suffering to himself. He almost preferred that he never found her, if only to keep her from the grim destiny her father had in mind for her.

Several years later, he was back on earth again for a different mission. With each year that passed, he knew the nephilim girl would age without the majority of her angelic abilities though he had no idea how old she was when she’d been cast out. She could be anywhere between an adolescent and a mid to young adult. 

He came across some lesser demons tormenting a young human girl in a dirty alleyway and that void within him just couldn’t take it. It boiled his blood, raged through his demonic veins. Compelled his feet forward, powered the force behind his fists as he slaughtered the demons quickly and with very little effort. 

A quiet whimper broke the haze of violence and Harry's eyes fell on the tiny girl of about five staring up at him. She sat with her knees drawn to her chest against a dumpster, her small arms wrapped around her legs. Her tears fell freely, and she shook with fear.

Harry held his hand out, shaking his head. "No, I'm not going to hurt you. You're alright." The girl stared into his eyes for a long time, until finally she slowly made her way toward him. He knelt down in front of her, checking her over for any injuries but didn't see any. “That’s it. The bad ones are gone, you’re safe now.”

“You . . . you’re like them.” She hesitated, eyes on the dark and demonic blood on his clothes. 

Harry followed her gaze, shrugging. “Maybe. But I stopped them from hurting you so you would be safe. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Why?” She raised a brow, shifting on the balls of her feet. 

“I . . .” He stopped, scratching the back of his head. “Well, that’s a very complicated question--what is your name, kiddo?”

“Jesse.” She sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. 

“Hello, Jesse.” His tone was soft, patient, surprising even himself. “I’m Harry.”

“Hawwy?” She tested it out on her lips.

He chuckled. “Close enough, I guess. Jesse, where’s your mommy and daddy?”

She got really quiet, tearful eyes falling down to her feet. “No daddy. Just mommy.”

“Okay . . . and your mommy? Where is she?” Harry asked her.

Jesse’s bottom lip popped out, her arm slowing rising to point further down the alley in front of her. “The bad men hurted her.” Harry turned, scanning the area until he spotted a pair of women’s sneakers sticking out from between two dumpsters. The sneakers were attached to an unmoving body. Even from where he was, his demonic senses could smell that the older woman was already dead. He tensed, pivoting his body back around to spin both of them so the young girl would face the other way. 

“You’re really all alone, aren’t you, kid?” He let out a deep breath, looking around the alley. Seeing no one, he rose to his feet. The ever-present void where a soul should be flared like a cold shot to the heart. It was the same feeling he’d had investigating the site where Icicle’s nephilim daughter had fallen to earth, and all the times he’d thought of her since. For the first time in his existence, everything felt clear. He knew exactly what he had to do now, what his purpose was. “Hey, Jesse, what do you say we go get cleaned up and get some ice cream?”

Jesse just stared at him, raising one eyebrow. “Mommy say no stwangers.” 

He huffed, shaking his head and smirking. “And your mommy is absolutely right, you shouldn’t go anywhere with strangers. But this is different, though you won’t understand why until you’re older. Right now, I just need you to know that you are absolutely safe with me, and she would want you to go with me because she can’t be around right now. Okay?” Jesse nodded, sniffling. “Now, what’s your favorite ice cream flavor?”

“Peanut butter bwownie.” Her voice was small. Harry took hold of her hand, and they started making their way out of the alley. “Hawwy, will my mommy come back?” Jesse looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

“I’m sorry, Jesse, but she’s gone.” He picked her up, his hand protectively on the back of her head as she cried into his shoulder. “But I’m going to do everything I can to take care of you, okay? From now on it’s just going to be me and you. Peanut butter brownie, you say? Coming right up.”

He knew hell would send more demons to come after the girl to finish the job. He didn’t know why they wanted her dead, but it didn’t really matter. The demons he’d killed were of the lower ranks but still Icicle didn’t take too kindly to betrayal. Harry would be branded a traitor, a bounty probably already set on him as well as the girl. He’d have to take Jesse and go on the run, keep moving. Stay off hell’s radar. 

It would be damn near impossible, and exhausting on both Jesse and him, but it would be worth it to keep the girl alive. Give her the chance to grow up as she deserved. His mission to find the nephilim girl remained in the back of his mind, though he now knew that if he ever did find her there was no chance he’d hand her over to Icicle. His priority now was Jesse, always.

~*~

It wasn’t until years later that the nephilim girl crossed Harry’s mind again. Realistically he knew she was a woman now, having been on earth for several decades. He wondered if Icicle had ever found her, though he hoped for her sake he hadn’t. 

The sound of screaming sent chills down his spine from where he sat on the park bench and somehow he just _knew_. 

“Daddy!!!!!” 

He jumped to his feet, adrenaline rushing his veins, scanning the park for danger. When his eyes landed on his daughter crumpled up in a ball on the ground near the playground equipment, the demon within him raged. “Jesse!?” He sprinted to her, where other kids and parents were already hovered around her. Jesse continued to scream, crying and holding her arm to her chest.

A middle aged woman with a baby strapped to her front approached him while another knelt at Jesse’s side. “Are you Jesse’s dad? She slipped off the monkey bars and fell pretty hard.” 

“Y-Yes, I’m her father. Jesse, sweetie, daddy’s here.” He dropped to his knees beside her. “Daddy’s here.” 

Jesse looked up at him, her eyes stained with tears not unlike the day he’d found her. “Daddy, it hurts!”

“Your arm?” He examined the arm she held, wincing at how swollen it already was. “Oh boy, it’s definitely broken.” 

“I’m calling an ambulance.” The mother who’d spoken to him before pulled out her phone.

“No, no,” Harry shook his head. He stood, gently lifting Jesse into his arms as he rose. “I’ll drive her there, it’s not far. No need to bother.” He was already headed for the car before the woman could argue. Jesse cried into his shirt, still cradling her arm. “Hold on, kiddo.” He kissed the top of her head. 

He got her into the backseat, where she lay down on her side. Once in the driver’s seat, he took off out of the parking lot toward the hospital’s ER.

A few hours later, they were still waiting in the waiting room. Still. Despite how many times he’d snapped at the nurses at the reception desk. His daughter was in pain, and he was tired of getting the run-around from the scrubs crew. They were just lucky he was a reformed demon-father instead of the bounty hunter he’d used to be.

“Daddy, when can we go home?” Jesse sniffled next to him, only not crying now because she’d already been crying for hours at this point. She’d curled up next to him shortly after they’d been seated, leaning against his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

“Soon, kiddo. Soon. I promise. We’ll go get ice cream.” Harry clenched his other fist out of Jesse’s sight, his anger bubbling just under the surface.

“Jesse Chambers?”

Father and daughter both looked up at the sound, and Harry let out a deep sigh of relief. “Time to go in, sweetie.” Harry held on to her shoulders as they walked toward the doctor who’d called them. “It’s about time, doc. It’s been hours, and my daughter’s in a lot of pain.” 

“Dad . . .” Jesse scrunched her face at him, the same one she did when he was embarrassing her. 

“I’m so very sorry about that, sir. It’s been a little crazy here, but we’re going to do everything we can now to treat your daughter.” 

Harry tsked gruffly, shaking his head and raising it to look the doctor in the eye. The moment his locked with hers, however, all the anger left his system completely. 

She looked young, but probably older than what she probably was. He noticed the bags under her espresso-colored eyes right away, and the slight hunch in her posture. Her light honey brown locks were pulled back into a messy ponytail, pieces escaping on either side. She wore a pair of light blue scrubs, and a white lab coat over that. 

The way she leaned over to talk to Jesse, with her hand on the girl’s uninjured shoulder and a look in her eyes that really showed that she cared. But what’s more than that, it was the _feeling_ that being near her invoked. A familiarity. A truth. Colder and deeper within him than the day he’d found Jesse. Colder, but yet red hot. “I . . .” He swallowed, feeling something he hadn’t in a long time. Not since--

“I’m Dr. Snow. Why don’t we go take a look at that arm, Jesse?” She guided her patient down the hall and into a room, and Harry followed them. 

He tuned everything out as the doctor started asking Jesse questions, and examining her arm. Though still in pain, Jesse was completely at ease with the young doctor. In all the time that he’d known his daughter, she didn’t trust easily. She’d been hesitant at first to go with him, after all, though it hadn’t taken long for the two of them to form the strong father-daughter bond they had now. 

From what he’d learned since, it had just been Jesse and her mother with no father or other family or friends. Since Harry had saved her, they moved around every couple of months. Harry had instilled in her that it was important they keep moving, and to keep in the shadows. She didn’t yet know the truth about him or the demons that attacked her mother, but she was aware that they weren’t safe. When they were out in public or around other people she mostly clung to Harry, a quiet child. The park had actually been his idea, a way for her to play with some kids her own age for once.

But with Dr. Snow, Jesse seemed comfortable enough to laugh and giggle with the doctor even with the pain. 

“Mr. Chambers?” 

Harry blinked at the sound of her voice, focusing his eyes on her. “Hmm?”

“Geez Dad, space out much?” Jesse giggled. 

Dr. Snow regarded him with a puzzled expression. “Have we met before? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.” 

“I doubt it.” Jesse snorted. “Dad’s a hermit - he doesn’t go anywhere.” 

“Thanks, Jesse.” He rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but feel his insides jump seeing the warm smile on Dr. Snow’s lips. 

She blushed deeply, fingers fidgeting with the pen in her hands. “Right, maybe it was someone else. So, um, Mr Chamber--”

“It’s Wells, actually.” He interjected. “Harrison Wells. Chambers is from Jesse’s mother’s side.” 

“Oh, okay.” Dr. Snow nodded. “A nurse is going to come by to bring Jesse to the x-ray, and we’ll figure out exactly where the break is and how severe. I’ll see you two in a bit. You just hang in there, Jesse.” She patted Jesse’s back and smiled at both father and daughter before leaving the room. 

“Daddy, you sooo like her.” Jesse giggled. 

“What? No I don’t.” Harry’s brows scrunched.

“Whatever, you so do.” His daughter insisted. “I’ve legit _never_ seen you look at someone like that, especially a woman.”

“She’s a lot younger than me, honey.” Harry shook his head. 

“So? Maybe she’s into the older guy thing.” Jesse smirked. 

“How do you even know that’s a thing?” He just stared at her. She shrugged. “Either way, she’s your doctor. It wouldn’t be appropriate. Not to mention the little fact that we won’t even be sticking around here for much longer.”

“Can’t we stay for a while? Please? I like it here. And Caitlin’s really nice - I totally think she likes you too.” 

“We can’t stay, you know that. We’ve already been here too long.” He paused. “Wait, who the hell is Caitlin?” 

Jesse stared at him like he grew another eye. “Dad, really? You forgot her name already? Dr. Snow just told us her first name was Caitlin. Oh, maybe that was when you had that funny spacey look on your face . . .”

“I did not--” Harry grunted, even as Jesse laughed. “The answer is no, Jesse. To all of it. As soon as your arm is healed up, we’re moving on to the next state.” She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head. “No.”

“Fine. Excuse me for wanting us to be happy for once. You and your stupid ‘doomsday danger is always after us’ crap.” A pout flashed across her face and she turned away from him.

Harry let out a deep breath, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. It wasn’t long before the nurse came for Jesse, leading her out of the room to get her xray. Harry was left in the room by himself, with all the thoughts running through his mind. 

His daughter wasn’t blind, there was definitely something about Dr. Snow - Caitlin - that really got under his skin. Something - he couldn’t even explain it to himself. Something about her was different, ethereal, special. Something . . . hmm. And she was beautiful, it was true, but seeing how she was with Jesse was just - everything. 

He was beginning to understand why she’d asked him if she knew him from somewhere, because he felt it too. The familiarity, the comfort of home. None of it made any sense, but yet it was perfectly clear. Even the years before he had Jesse, he’d never much interacted with humanity unless he had to or only as they related to his work as a bounty hunter. And Dr. Caitlin Snow - he’d certainly remember if he’d met such an exquisite creature as her once before. 

Wouldn’t he? 

“Mr. Wells?” 

There was that angelic voice again. He turned, a smile on his face to address her. “Yes, Dr. Snow?”

“Just making sure you’re okay.” Dr. Snow blushed again. “It seemed you were a little more upset about everything than Jesse. She really is going to be just fine. Broken arms are common for kids her age.”

“I just hate seeing her in pain.” He sighed. 

“I know.” Her expression softened. “You’re a really good father, I can see it. And Jesse thinks the world of you.” 

He simply nodded fondly. “She’s my entire world.” 

“She’s a lucky girl.” Dr. Snow said, her voice soft. The pager clipped to her front pocket beeped, lighting. She smiled at him again, retrieving the pager to turn it off. “I have to take this - emergency. I’ll be back soon and we’ll look at Jesse’s xrays, okay?” 

“Thank you, Dr. Snow.” He nodded.

She turned to leave, but stopped and paused in the doorway. “Please, call me Caitlin.”

“Only if you’ll call me Harry.” He smirked. She chuckled, continuing out of the room.

Yes, there was definitely something special about Caitlin Snow. 

~*~

Caitlin’s breathing was deep as she quickly retreated to an empty supply closet. She’d fibbed about the page being emergent, the code she’d been sent had only been about test results for a different patient being finished at the lab. 

The clipboard and pen in her hands clattered to the floor as she backed against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Her lab coat bunched up behind her back. The scrubs she’d had to exchange for her puke-covered clothes earlier stuck to the wall. Her heart pounded in her chest and she winced as her breath crystallized. 

“No, please . . . not now . . .” She whimpered, scrunching her eyes shut. She could feel the moment the temperature in the air around her dropped. Then a misty-like fog began to form around her. “No . . .”

She focused on the sound of her heartbeat thudding in her ears, on the hard feeling of the floor beneath her. The way her shoes grated at the back of her heels, since they were a spare pair she always kept in her locker and hardly ever wore. The ache of her back muscles from the long shift. Anything would do, anything to distract her from the ice racing through her veins.

The sight of Jesse’s tear-stained face giggling and Harry’s gruff worry-fueled scowls were the first things that flashed in her mind, a slight smile gracing her lips. In such a short amount of time since she’d first met them in the waiting room, the father-daughter duo were already making an impression on her. There was just something about the both of them that Caitlin just couldn’t explain. She just felt so comfortable around them. It had been similar when Cisco had found her and brought her home. All the Ramon’s had treated her with such kindness and warmth, made her feel safe and loved in a world she didn’t know. She wasn’t sure how or why, but Jesse and Harry made her feel the same.

Finally after a few moments her pulse slowed down and she opened her eyes. The cold fog began to retreat and a calm settled over her. She held her hand over her chest, continuing to focus on breathing in and out. 

Confused and slightly concerned, she grabbed the fallen clipboard and pen and slowly rose to stand on shaky legs. It wasn’t normal for her cold abilities to manifest so severely, and so quickly. At least not lately. She hadn’t had an incident of loss in control in years, not this severe. Not since her pre-adolescent years with the Ramon’s. Cisco and Dante had spent hours with her in the family basement, helping her learn to breathe and meditate and focus on control. The two were her closest family, her brothers. And when Dante died in a car accident, Caitlin and Cisco grew even closer as they mourned their brother together. Even so, she’d been able to manage her darker, icier impulses.

Her pager beeped again, and a quick look at it told her that Jesse was back in her room and her xray images were ready. She took a few more moments to collect herself, make sure the ice would stay down, and then made her way back out to do her job. 

~*~

The rest of their time in the ER, Harry found himself continuously entranced watching Dr. Snow set about wrapping and putting a cast on his daughter’s arm. She just had a warmth about her that radiated throughout the room and Harry could tell his daughter felt it too. It was as if being in her presence put his entire being at peace. Finding and saving Jesse in that alley, taking her in as his own, that had soothed that existential ache within him, but yet it had remained all the same. 

Until now.

It would be all too easy to get used to being around her - Dr. Snow - like Jesse suggested. Ask her out, for coffee or for dinner. Spend their days together, their nights. Movie nights on the couch, quietly kissing after Jesse fell asleep. Harry bringing her a quick lunch during her long shifts at the hospital, any excuse to see her and be together more. Caitlin and Jesse becoming best friends, going shopping and putting on makeup together. Which, for Harry, was all too appealing, the idea of giving Jesse a woman to grow up with again. A mother, of sorts. Not that anyone would ever be able to replace her real mother, the one who gave her life to protect her daughter. 

But none of it could ever be. The legions of hell were still after both Harry and Jesse, and one day no matter how far or fast they ran those demons would catch up to them. If there was one thing hell excelled at, it was never forgetting those it sought to capture and devour. And when that day came, Harry would do everything he could to protect the one human who meant the world to him. Even if it meant giving up his own life to do so. 

Which was why he would never give in to what his heart desired, even if he could see himself falling hard and fast for the beautiful and charming Dr. Snow. Even if he could see what the rest of their lives could be together with Jesse. It wouldn’t be fair to risk Jesse’s life by choosing to stay in one place. Nor would it be right to insert themselves into Caitlin’s life, upending, endangering, and destroying everything she worked for for herself. Not to mention he’d never be able to tell her who he truly was, what he was, so he’d be lying to her on top of everything else. No, it just wasn’t meant to be. No matter how wrong just the thought of it was.

The sound of his daughter giggling brought him back to the present, his lips curling into a smile. Caitlin whispered something into Jesse’s ear and the girl giggled more. 

Harry smirked, chuckling. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s a secret.” Jesse continued to laugh, with Dr. Snow joining in as well. The older woman looked up at him, her cheeks tinged deep with red as a smile lit up her face. 

“Just some girl talk.” Caitlin shrugged, still blushing.

“Corrupting my daughter already, Snow?” Harry shook his head. The two girls were not making his decision to ignore what he was feeling easy. 

“Oh I think she’s got that covered all on her own.” Caitlin just grinned. 

“Think you may be right.” Harry said.

Caitlin gently set Jesse’s casted arm on the med table in between them, reaching over to pat the girl on the shoulder. “Okay, Miss Jesse, you are all done and ready to go.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Snow.” Jesse beamed. 

“You are very welcome.” The doctor nodded, explaining to the two how they were to take care of the cast at home and when Jesse’s follow up appointments would be. Then she bid them a last goodbye, and soon enough father and daughter were back in the car on their way to get ice cream. 

Jesse teased him endlessly of the flirtation between the doctor and him, though he insisted there was nothing there. The young girl smirked at him deviously while she ate her scoop of peanut butter brownie. Harry rolled his eyes, though he knew she was right. 

~*~

Later that night, Harry and Jesse walked into the local Big Belly Burger near the hotel they were staying at. It was their favorite, and luckily the chain was large enough to be in almost every city the two passed through. They sat at their booth enjoying their dinner, while Jesse drew on her cast with markers. 

“Dad, look who it is!” 

Harry looked to where his daughter was pointing. It sure was Dr. Caitlin Snow in the checkout line across the dining room just picking up her coffee and bag of food. Though the lab coat was gone, she still wore the scrubs with a light brown coat over them. 

And . . . she looked half asleep walking toward the door. At least that was where he assumed she was heading, though she was more headed in the direction of the bathrooms away from the exit.

“Caitlin!” Jesse shouted. The woman in question stopped, looking right in their direction. A warm, bright smile lit up her face, and she made her way toward them. 

“Hey there, guys.” Caitlin stood in front of their table. “Feeling better, Jesse?” The girl stuffed a few fries into her mouth, nodding enthusiastically. 

“You really did a great job, Snow. I’ve never seen Jesse so at ease with a stranger before, especially with as upset as she was.” Harry told her.

“Just doing my job.” Caitlin shrugged, yawning. “Besides, she made it easy. I really am glad she’s doing better.” 

“She’s a tough kid.” Harry frowned as she yawned again, shifting her feet. “You headed back to the hospital?” 

“No I’m done for the day, finally. Longest shift I’ve worked yet - the double turned into a triple and--” She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, taking a sip of the coffee in her hand. “I’m not really even sure how long it actually was to be honest. I just know I’m beyond exhausted.”

“I must say, I’m surprised to see you out and about then. If it were me, I’d already be home crashed in bed.” Harry said.

“Yeah well,” She paused, eyes glued to the floor. “I started to nod off in the car, and I needed to stop somewhere for some coffee.” 

“Snow!” Harry felt himself grow tense at the thought of her getting into a car accident. 

“Which is why I’m here.” She raised an eyebrow, giving him a strange look. 

“You could’ve gotten seriously hurt. Or hurt someone else. Please, let me drive you home.” Harry wasn’t even sure where his words were coming from. 

“Harry, really, I appreciate it, but I can drive myself home. This isn’t the first time I’ve driven myself to and from work.” She took another drink. “Besides, the coffee’s already working. Really it is. Besides, I can’t just leave my car here. I have to get to work somehow tomorrow.”

“Then at least let me follow behind you, make sure you make it home.” Harry insisted. He could see her resolve slowly breaking as she mulled over his words, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. “Look, I realize you don’t know me. I’m just your patient’s father. Just some guy you’d really rather not know where you live. I get it. You helped my little girl when she was hurting. Just let me at least make sure you make it home okay, and you never have to see me again.”

“But what about Jesse’s arm? You scheduled a follow up appointment for Jesse with me earlier.” She pointed out.

“I’ll call the hospital and reschedule it, request a different doctor.” He just wouldn’t tell her he’d already planned on doing just that, only if as a way to avoid the temptations and spare her from the dangers that followed both him and Jesse. He just really didn’t like how dead on her feet she looked standing there in front of him. 

Caitlin was quiet for a few more moments, watching Jesse draw on the kid’s menu now. Then she plopped down on the booth seat beside Jesse, sighing. “Okay, you convinced me. I am _really_ tired . . . Really though, if I wasn’t so tired I’d probably fight you on this more, independent girl as I am and all.”

Harry smirked, shaking his head. There was that spark of spunk he’d thought he’d seen earlier. “Okay sure, Snow.” 

“It really is strange running into the two of you here.” Caitlin pulled out the container of fries from her bag, eating a few. “I almost never eat here but it was the closest place that had coffee when I felt like I couldn’t drive anymore.” 

“Oh Jesse and I are big Big Belly Burger fans.” Harry nodded. “Right kiddo?” Jesse nodded, a mouth full of her burger. 

Caitlin laughed. “I’d say that’s a yes.” 

The three of them finished their food, and soon enough they were leaving the restaurant toward the parking lot. They reached Caitlin’s car first, a practical blue one. “Okay, you lead the way, Snow. We’ll follow behind. But if you start to feel like you’re going to nod off again, just pull over or something.” 

“Yes sir.” She saluted, smirking, even as another yawn escaped her lips. He rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head as he and Jesse made their way over to their own car. 

He looked in the rear view mirror, not missing the grin on his daughter’s face from the backseat as she buckled herself in. “What are you so pleased about, missy?” 

“Oh nothing.” She shrugged. “I just really liked spending time with Caitlin, she’s the best. Isn’t she, dad?”

“She’s something, that’s for sure.” Harry simply said. Caitlin’s car started to drive off and he followed behind it. It wasn’t long before Jesse fell asleep in the backseat. Harry kept his eye on the road, making sure to watch Caitlin up ahead for any signs of fatigue in her driving. She seemed okay from what he could see, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. Not that he knew why he was so worried. Caitlin was a stranger, someone he’d just met. In his entire existence, the only other human he’d cared this much about was Jesse. None of it made any sense, but he knew he needed to push it down. The sooner he put Dr. Caitlin Snow in his past, the faster he could resume his focus solely on protecting his daughter.

And then Caitlin turned the corner ahead of him, grinning warmly at him as their eyes locked and Harry’s world spun on its axis. That ache within him flared, that same hot and cold feeling. Shaking it off, he continued to follow her through the city.

Just as they were turning onto the street she’d told him she lived on, another car appeared out of nowhere and nearly slammed into Caitlin’s car. Harry cursed, slamming on his own brakes and swerving to the side of the road to avoid Caitlin’s car which had now come to a complete stop. As the car pulled away, Harry caught a glimpse of the driver. He could’ve sworn it was a demon, but he hadn’t gotten a good enough look to know for sure. 

“Daddy!?” Jesse whimpered from the back seat. 

He turned to look at her. “You okay, kiddo?” 

She craned her head to look out the front window. “Dad, I’m fine. What’s going on?” 

He looked ahead, where Caitlin’s car was alarmingly still right in the middle of the road. He looked around, thankful there wasn’t any other traffic. The other car that had almost hit her was nowhere to be found. If it had been a demon, Harry wasn’t sure why it had left so suddenly. “You stay here, I’m going to check on Caitlin.” 

He fumbled with the car door, relying entirely on the inhuman demonic reflexes he barely used anymore to get him to her car because his whole body felt numb. 

“Snow!” He didn’t see any movement inside the car, but she was still sitting up so it gave him some hope that she was still awake and conscious. “Snow! Caitlin?” He ran up to the drivers side, roughly pulling open the door. 

It was then that he saw it, and it was then that he realized two things: First, that nothing would ever be the same. And second, everything about the woman he came to know as Dr. Caitlin Snow became so much clearer.

“Harry? I . . .” Caitlin shook with fear, her hands hovering over the steering wheel. “I don’t . . . I don’t . . .”

“Caitlin, you’re okay. That idiot missed you, you’re okay.” Harry reached out to lay his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.

“No, don’t!” She shrieked. “You can’t--”

He ignored the ice coating her steering wheel, the front of the dash, and the giant hole in the glass of the windshield. None of that mattered to him in the moment as much as making sure the woman in front of him was okay.

“Snow, c’mon. Let’s get you out of the car.” He grabbed hold of her shoulder, gently but quickly tugging her out of the driver’s seat. Layers of cold smoke wafted around her, further confirming to Harry exactly who she was. What she was.

He guided her over to the sidewalk, then returned to her car. He used his fists to knock out some of the ice around the steering wheel, and turned the key in the ignition. It didn’t want to start at first, but he managed to get it to start. From there he was able to pull the car over out of the street. 

Caitlin was still shaking when he was back at her side. He lay his hand at the middle of her back. “We’re going to go get Jesse from my car, and then we’re going to go inside your place. Okay?”

She didn’t respond, her eyes fixed on her hands in front of her. In fact, she was silent throughout the time it took to get to the other car. Jesse was on the older woman in moments, tugging at her arms. 

Caitlin’s eyes widened when Jesse touched the skin of her hands, jumping back. “N-no!” Jesse pulled her hand back in shock. 

Harry held up her keys. “Let’s just get inside. Which one is the door key, Snow?” She just stared at him blankly.

~*~

Harry quietly closed the bedroom door, letting out a deep breath. It had taken some doing, but Caitlin was finally asleep in her own bed. Ever since he’d pulled her out of her car, she’d been a full-on zombie - more so than she’d already been at Big Belly Burger. Luckily, she managed to shower and change by herself because Harry really didn’t want to have to invade her privacy like that. 

He realized that he’d always been meant to find her. That none of it was a coincidence. Really though, he’d been searching for her for decades without even knowing what he was looking for. In the end, she’d been the one to find him. Twice. First at the hospital, then at the restaurant. He’d known from the first moment he saw her there was something different about her, but he could have never . . . Dr. Caitlin Snow was an angel, a literal angel. Or, well, part angel. The other part was demon, and it was obvious from the iced-out state of her car. She definitely took after her father, Icicle. A full grown nephilim, on earth, living the life of a normal human doctor.

Earlier he’d decided to take Jesse and leave town again, find a doctor in another city. Stay out of Snow’s life for her own safety. It was clear to him now that he couldn’t leave her. When he’d saved Jesse, he’d told himself that if he ever found the half angel/half demon that he’d do everything he could to not only protect her but keep her as far away from Icicle as possible. Now that she was here, and he knew what she was, he intended to do just that. 

And as for the other feelings . . . He was pretty sure he was already half in love with her but those feelings would have to be pushed to the side completely if he were to remain objective enough to keep them all alive. Nor did he intend to tell Caitlin the truth about anything for the moment. The three of them would have to figure out their next move soon. 

For now he joined Jesse on the couch in the living room, and the two of them watched cartoons while Caitlin slept. 

~*~

For the next few days, the three of them remained holed up in Caitlin’s apartment. Caitlin hadn’t said much at all after she awoke and since. Harry didn’t bring up the ice, and neither did she. He’d left the two girls at the house twice, once to go to his hotel room to retrieve clothes for himself and Jesse, and once to the grocery store to stock up on food and supplies. Caitlin called in at work, told them she was sick and (at Harry’s insistence) that she wasn’t sure when she was coming back. He was almost sure she’d only agreed because of the incident she’d had with her ice abilities, though thankfully those had remained dormant since the crash.

There’d been no sightings of any more demons, if that had even been what almost hit her, but he knew it would only be a matter of time now that one of them had located Caitlin. Icicle would be impatient to retrieve his heir, and the demons would be eager for the reward.

Just thinking about his former boss made his blood boil. Icicle was cruel, manipulative, and cared for no one but himself. He had nothing but ill intention for his half-breed daughter, and Harry would be damned if he’d let her anywhere near him. 

“Harry?” 

Harry put his thoughts aside, turning his attention to the woman in question. He’d been just sitting at the kitchen table, staring at a magazine without even seeing the words on it, while Caitlin and Jesse watched a movie in the living room. He looked up, “Yes, Snow?” 

She flinched, wrapping her arms around herself with her hands behind her. “Jesse fell asleep watching the movie. I thought, well . . . We, um, we never really talked about the car accident. Or, incident, I guess, since I didn’t really crash.” She frowned. 

“What about it?” He dismissed, shrugging. “Some idiot almost hit you and it scared the hell out of you. It was a normal reaction. You’re fine now.” 

“Yeah, but . . .” She scrunched her nose, shaking her head. “That doesn’t explain why the two of you have been camped out here since. Or why you won’t let me go to work. Harry, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.” He looked down at the magazine. “Everything’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Besides being over exhausted, you were pretty shook up.” 

“Which, I admit, was nice. Sweet, even. Especially since you really don’t know me. But . . .” She trailed off, letting her arms go loose and scratching the side of her head. 

“But what, Snow?” He said and she flinched again. Harry studied her, feeling the air between them grow cold. “Why are you flinching?” 

She shook her head. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“Yes, you did. You’ve done it twice now.” He raised an eyebrow. 

She shrugged, shifting her feet. “I just don’t understand why you care. Why you’re still here. We met barely a week ago when I was your daughter’s doctor, and now you’re taking care of me like we’ve known each other for years. We’re not even in any kind of relationship. Even now when I don’t . . . I’m just confused. Little overwhelmed. And, I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me. I mean, you were there that day at my car, you saw--”

“I saw, what? Of course I saw how freaked out you were.” Harry interjected. “You tired, Snow? Maybe we should all hit the hay for the night.”

“See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about. Every time I bring up that day, you change the subject.” She said. “Nothing about any of this makes any kind of sense. You, and Jesse . . . there were a lot of holes in the information on her chart. I didn’t say anything because there weren't any of the signs for abuse or kidnap or anything but yeah. It was weird, and didn’t make sense. Essentially living with the two of you for a few days, and I still don’t see those things. But there’s still something . . . different about the two of you. Off.”

Harry didn’t say anything. In all the days since they’d all been together, she hadn’t said as much as she had in the last two minutes. 

“And me and you.” Caitlin paused, taking a seat on the chair beside him. “I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who can feel this thing between us. Even with all the things we don’t know about each other . . . there’s something there. Isn’t there? Or, am I just completely losing it?” 

Harry let out a deep breath, shaking his head. “You’re not. I . . . Snow, there’s a lot we don’t know about each other. I can’t even begin to--” He stopped. “I care about you. I do. I’m not even sure I understand how much. But there’s bigger things to worry about.”

“You mean like the reason you won’t let me leave my house?” She tilted her head. 

“Oh, you just jump right to it, don’t you, Snow.” He chuckled.

“You saw it, that day. Didn’t you.” She scrunched her face. “In the car. What I did.”

Harry tensed. “It was pretty chaotic. All I really saw was that you were scared, and if I didn’t get you out of that car and get it off the road, someone else could have really hit you. Other than that, I don’t really know what you’re talking about.” 

“So you didn’t . . . Oh.” She let out a deep breath, then frowned. “But that still doesn’t explain why . . .”

“I really don’t want to lie to you.” He turned his head away. “My past, it’s . . . complicated. More than you could imagine. I don’t--”

“There’s, ah, some things I’m not ready to tell you either.” She nodded. “I get it, okay? I don’t need to know everything. But . . .”

“There is a reason I’ve been keeping you here, yes.” Harry said. “Just like there’s a reason I left so much blank on Jesse’s hospital forms. I’m not Jesse’s real father, it’s true. When she was little, I saved her from some, well, some people from my past. Her mother was already dead when I got there. She doesn’t have any other family. I got rid of the ones who attacked her mother, took her in, and we’ve been on the run ever since. But she is my daughter, in every other sense of the world. I love her, and she’s my entire world.”

“I’ve seen that. And she looks up to you so much.” She nodded. “It was why I didn’t call social services, actually.”

“Well, thanks for that I guess. Would’ve made things a lot more complicated.” He shook his head. “But yes, there are others from my past who are still after me, and Jesse. And . . . I believe they’re after you as well.”

“Me?” Her eyes widened.

“Like I said, it’s complicated.” He shrugged. “I realize none of that really answers your questions, but I’m just really not ready to get into anything else.”

“Okay I guess that’s fair.” She shrugged. “But I’m going to hold you to that explanation.”

“You got it, Snow. As for this thing between us . . .” He waved his hand in the air between them, before letting them settle on the table.

“Yes . . .” She smirked, her hand slowly moving across the table toward his.

“I do care for you, and, I’m pretty sure if I let myself, I could feel more. Easily.” He started, feeling himself break even as he said it.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming.” She frowned, pulling her hand back.

“I have to stay focused, to protect Jesse. Protect you. And this? Snow - Caitlin. You deserve so much more than I have to give. Then someone with my past, my . . . demons.” He looked down. “Which is why I’ve been keeping my distance.”

“So you’ve already decided everything? For us? For me?” She crossed her arms. “I’m not a child, Harry. I’ve been an adult for a long time, and on my own for even longer. I have my own demons, you know. My own complicated past. I understand that you have Jesse to worry about, and I respect that. It’s what made me look past that gruff front you put on, seeing how much you love her. But I can take care of myself. I don’t need you or anyone else to protect me.”

“Snow, I--”

“No, Harry. If you want to just be friends, that’s fine. But don’t try to spare my feelings.” She rose from her chair, started to walk away. But then she turned back to face him. “You and Jesse will stay here, and I’ll call the hospital and tell them I’ll be out indefinitely. I understand the gravity of the situation, I do. Whomever is after all of us, if you’re worried they must be pretty scary. I _care_ about the two of you too, you know. Not that you asked me what my feelings are on any of this. What I don’t understand is you hiding from your feelings in your caveman alpha male crap.” He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head. “I am tired, after all. I’m going to go to bed now. And tomorrow we can forget this ever happened.”

_to be continued . . . on day 5 of Snowells Week . . ._


	2. Day 5: It Is Love We Must Hold On To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowells Week, Day 5. Star-Crossed Lovers. Second part to day 1's Apocalypse AU. Continues directly the morning after the first chapter ends. Chapter title comes from the song "How Does A Moment Last Forever" from the 2017 version of the movie Beauty & the Beast. This is rough, and didn't exactly turn out as I intended, once again. I still have to finish days 3 & 4, but I really wanted to continue this one that I started on day 1. It also isn't entirely finished either, as far as the story goes, so this one will continue on after the week's events too. (I really have way too many WIP's, sigh). Little spoiler though, a different Wells is introduced in this chapter as well . . .

Chapter Two: It Is Love We Must Hold On To

(my recent edit, a chapter 2 themed board)

When Caitlin awoke the next morning, she felt awful. Like death flu plus hangover awful, but she hadn’t had any alcohol to drink the night before. And then she heard the soft sounds of the tv and some clinking dishes and she remembered.

She’d been a total grump the night before, and an ungrateful one at that. 

Harry saved her life, pulled her out of that car before she could be crushed from another oncoming car. And that was after offering to follow her home to make sure she didn’t fall asleep at the wheel. Clearly he had been running with Jesse for a while, probably worried about her for longer. And now he and his daughter were camped out in her house so he could protect her now too. Caitlin didn’t know exactly who or what it was that was after them, but if Harry was scared of them then they must be really bad. 

But she’d been so sure he’d seen the ice in the car, he’d looked right at it! Hadn’t he? Maybe? It had all happened so fast, even she wasn’t entirely sure what happened. But if he had, why hadn’t he run away yet? But if he really had seen, and had chosen to stay . . . what did _that_ mean?

They’d established before she started shouting at him like a psycho that they both had feelings for each other. That fact was out there. In the open. But . . . he didn’t want to pursue them, nor did he even ask her what she wanted. It was all just so confusing, and made Caitlin’s head throb even more.

_“Dad, when do you think Caitlin’s going to wake up?”_

Jesse’s voice echoed from the other room and the corners of Caitlin’s lips turned up fondly. And right in the middle of everything was a ten year old girl, who was as sweet as can be. Caitlin adored Jesse, more than she ever thought possible. She’d always liked kids, even considered specializing in pediatrics for a while. And she was absolutely in love with her nephew, Cisco’s son Josh with his wife Cynthia. She herself decided kids were completely off the table for her early in her time on earth, especially after learning that children inherit things from their parents. She wouldn’t subject her child to the curse she’d been given. 

_“Let’s just let her sleep, kiddo.”_

Harry’s voice followed, and Caitlin’s first instinct was to swoon at him wanting to let her sleep. But then she started to wonder if he was avoiding her, and the thought hit her hard. She barely knew these people, why were they affecting her so much? 

She turned over, buried her head in her pillow, and went back to sleep. So not ready to face the day yet.

~*~

For the next week, the two didn’t interact much at all, unless Jesse was there too to act as a buffer. Most of the time, Caitlin was holed up in her office upstairs while Harry and Jesse remained downstairs. She’d work on her research or message with colleagues offering help on their patients. She’d called Cisco a few times, explained that she wasn’t feeling so great and that’s why she wasn’t going to work. He’d tell her how his parents were doing or about his engineering job or Cynthia or Josh. When she did venture out to the rest of the house, it was usually to play a board game or watch a movie with Jesse. Through all that time, the two adults had barely exchanged words at all. 

Even then, the connection between them was undeniable. The few things they did do together, both of them could feel the tension in the air though neither spoke of it out loud. Jesse asked repeatedly if they had a fight, but neither gave her a straight answer. When they cooked dinner together, it was in silence. A strangely smooth rhythm developing between them despite their lack of words. But the moment they’d get too close, or the tension would grow too thick, Harry would step back and leave the room. 

Caitlin grew tired of his resistance, but she wouldn’t be the one to break the silence either. In fact, she tried to avoid him more and more. And then Jesse decided they should all watch Beauty & the Beast because it was her favorite movie and it had Hermione it in too. And when Caitlin said she would leave the two of them to go do some work upstairs, Jesse insisted they _all_ had to watch it. Unable to say no to that face who’d already wormed her way into her heart, Caitlin sat down on the couch between father and daughter (exactly where said daughter insisted she sit.) 

As soon as she’d sat down, Caitlin could feel a spark zap her where her shoulder brushed against Harry’s arm. She exhaled, turning to face him to apologize just as he turned away from her, clearing his throat. She swallowed down the intense jolt that still radiated throughout her body, turning back to face the tv. Jesse settled against Caitlin’s side, grinning up at the older woman before turning to the movie.

Harry shifted, and then his thigh brushed against her hip. Neither one moved away, nor did they address it out loud. Though they never got any closer than that during the movie.

As Madame Garderobe wrapped up the last note of “Tale As Old As Time”, Caitlin realized Jesse was fast asleep on the other side of her, snoring softly into her ribs. The credits for the movie rolled, and a soft melody filled the silence as Celine Dion started to sing “How Does A Moment Last Forever.” 

Caitlin felt a prickling at the nape of her neck, a shiver rolling down her back. Even in the dark with just the lights from the television, she knew she was blushing. She became acutely aware again of how close their bodies were, as if she’d forgotten some time during the movie. Though she wasn’t sure when Harry’s hand had moved to her leg. Finally she turned her head to find Harry’s eyes on her, as she’d already felt. Their eyes locked as the song continued, and a tension filled the air around them. As that song closed out, Caitlin pushed the button on the remote and shut the tv off. 

The only light came from the moon's reflection through the window, casting the room in a soft glow. She could just make out the shadow of Harry’s face, but she didn’t need to see him to know he was still watching her.

“Snow?” His voice came out a hoarse whisper, and Caitlin felt his hand rise from her leg to her hip. A warmth she wasn’t accustomed to filled her from head to toe and her body shifted itself nearer to his. Her eyes dropped to his lips, and she licked her own. Their heads slowly moved toward each other, closer and closer, until--

Jesse mumbled in her sleep, turning her body and wrapping her arms around Caitlin’s middle as if the woman were a stuffed animal. 

And just like that, the tension broke in the silence. Both Caitlin and Harry smirked and chuckled. Caitlin looked down at the girl holding on to her and then up at her father. “I, ah, think we should get this one to her bed in the guest room. Before she adopts me as her emotional support stuffed animal.”

Harry laughed again, raising his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Caitlin’s ear and leaning over to press a soft kiss to her temple. “And what do you propose we do after that, then?”

“Well, Harrison,” Caitlin breathed out, her voice a whisper. “I was going to go up to bed myself. But if you’d like, you could follow me up there. That is, if you’re ready to explore exactly what these ‘feelings’ between us are. I mean, unless you’d rather sleep here on the couch. Again. Alone.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere, Snow.” His hand squeezed her hip lightly. “You head on up. I’ll carry the kiddo to the guest room, and then I’ll meet you upstairs.”

She nodded, lowering her chin to lightly rest on the top of Jesse’s head. “You’re going to double check the locks again, aren’t you?” 

“You already know me so well.” He shrugged, letting go of her hip and rising to his feet. He gently lifted his daughter into his arms, with only slight difficulty as she hadn’t wanted to let go of her live doctor plushy even in her sleep. He shook his head, chuckling as Caitlin stood up. “She really had a hold of you.”

Caitlin scrunched her face. “My ribs and back can tell. Girl’s got quite the grip.”

Harry leaned over, his lips against her ear. “Remind me to work out those kinks when I get upstairs.”

“Happily.” Caitlin hummed, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. “Okay dad, take the kiddo to bed and I’ll see you soon.” 

She made her way to the stairs, glancing back to grin at him. Harry watched her ascend them, his skin tingling with anticipation. He adjusted his daughter in his arms, and then headed across the house to the guest room. He tucked Jesse into the bed and kissed her forehead, watching her sleep for a few moments from the doorway. When he was satisfied she’d remain asleep, he stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him. 

He rounded the perimeter of the house (twice), checking the locks on the windows and doors. He hadn’t seen anything outside, and he wasn’t counting on anything attacking them in the night.

Once he was sure everything was secure, he made his way upstairs where Caitlin was waiting. 

~*~

The next morning the two lay completely entwined together. Harry awoke with Caitlin half on top of him, her head resting on his chest with her face buried in his shoulder. He sighed contently, wrapping his arms around her bare back to hug her - only to quickly let go when she flinched in her sleep. He remained still for a few moments to make sure she wouldn’t wake, but she simply turned her head to face the other way and went back to sleep. Frowning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and lifted his head to actually look at her back.

It was then that he saw the jagged twin scars on her shoulder blades and he cursed himself - he should have remembered. He’d completely forgotten about the feathers he’d long ago found at the site where she’d fallen from heaven. And the night before, they’d both been a little preoccupied for him to actually look at them. Of course the scars would be sensitive, even after all this time. She didn’t even know that he knew what she was, nor did she know what his true species origin was. 

He wrapped his arms around her again, this time making sure to keep his arms low on her back away from the scars. He kissed the top of her head, holding her tight. It was clear to him in that moment that he had to tell her everything. Who and what she was, what he was and used to be, about her father and the manipulative plans he had for her. Relief washed over him, ever thankful that he was holding her now and Icicle still hadn’t found her. He made a silent vow to her then that he’d do everything he could to keep her safe. He knew that revealing the truth to her could prove to make her push him away, but still he’d fight all the demons of hell to keep her away from Icicle.

He felt her stomach rumble and he smirked. Of all the things he’d come to learn about her since they met, he loved how much she loved food. It was true she lived a healthy lifestyle in both food and exercise, but she also enjoyed her fair share of junk food too. And coffee - it was one of her few addictions in life. He kissed the top of her head again, gently turning to settle her on the bed beside him. He yawned as he sat up, grinning and shaking his head when she grabbed hold of his pillow in her sleep and hugged it. 

He retrieved his jeans from the floor and headed downstairs, finding that Jesse was still asleep as well. A quick look in the kitchen reminded him they were due for another supply run, but for now he’d just go out and get them breakfast and coffee. His girls would probably sleep for a while yet anyways, so he changed his clothes and headed out.

When he returned, they’d all have breakfast together. Then he’d set Jesse up with a movie, while Caitlin and he had an adult conversation about angels and demons and evil fathers.

~*~

Caitlin awoke feeling more rested than she had in longer than she could remember. She yawned and stretched, humming softly to herself. And then she opened her eyes and found she was alone. Confusion set in, and at first she wondered if the night before had been a dream. But she was nude, the bed still smelled like Harry, and most of his clothes were still on the floor strewn about with hers so their night together had for sure really happened. 

So where was Harry? 

She grabbed the black shirt he’d been wearing the night before and threw it on, as well as a pair of panties from her dresser. The shirt just reached the top of her thighs but it would do for now until she got dressed. 

She descended the stairs, headed for the kitchen when she heard signs of life. A smile reached her lips and her heart felt full as she entered her kitchen. His back was facing her where he stood in front of the stove and she raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey you.” She spoke, approaching him from behind and wrapping her arms low around his waist. 

He pivoted his head to face her, a smile on his face. “Hey yourself, gorgeous. Nice shirt.”

“Looks a lot like the one you have on.” She chuckled. “Seriously, do you buy in bulk or something?”

“Or something.” He shrugged, taking the pan off the stove and turning it off. He turned around to face her wrapping his arms around her. “I must say, you do look better than I do in that shirt. But I bet you’d look even better without it.” He lowered his head, marking his way down her neck with kisses. 

“Mmm, that feels good and all but maybe not something we should do in the kitchen.” She laughed, stepping away. He groaned, pulling her back to him and kissing her again. She scrunched her face, pushing her hand against his chest. “I mean it, Harry - what if Jesse would walk in?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Right, yes. Shall we make some coffee?” 

She paused, scrunching her eyes. “Harry, are you feeling okay this morning? You’re acting awfully strange.” 

“Just hopelessly in love with you, my love.” He grinned, holding on to her again. 

Caitlin pushed at his arms. “Harry I--”

“Get away from her.”

Caitlin tensed, dread filling her as she was turned to face the doorway. A small whimper escaped her lips as Harry stopped in the doorway. The cup holder of coffees and lunch bag he’d been holding dropped to the floor. Their eyes locked and she could see the fear on his face as he paled. “Harry?” She turned her head to the one holding on to her, gulping as she confirmed the two men had the same face. She shivered, trembling. 

“You’re going to be okay, Snow.” The Harry who’d just walked in held out his hand, inching toward her. 

“Don’t listen to him. You want to stay with me.” The other one clutched her tighter, squeezing her ribs. She winced and struggled to get away, but he was too strong. 

“Damnit, let go of her! You’re hurting her!” Harry’s voice was sharp and he stepped. 

“Nope, gonna need you to stay back.” Caitlin was pulled backward, a hand now holding on to her neck as well as her side. 

Harry stopped, letting out a deep breath. “Please, d-don’t . . . please . . .”

“Harry, what’s going on!?” Tears rolled down Caitlin’s cheeks, pain flaring on her side and neck as he squeezed. “Let me go!” She struggled again, but it only made it hurt worse. Across the room, anger coursed through Harry as he helplessly watched.

“Honestly, Harrison, you’re really a disappointment.” Caitlin’s captor tsked, shaking his head. “You get the dream job, the ultimate gig. And what do you do? Screw it up, royally. Or rather, you screwed _her_.”

Caitlin froze, turning to Harry but he looked away from her. Another cry left her, betrayal shattering her heart into pieces. 

“Fuck you, Thawne.” Harry spat. 

“Aw, come on. Is that any way to speak to your dear brother?” Thawne smirked. Harry swore again.

“Y-you have a twin?” Caitlin flinched as Thawne squeezed her harder.

“Fraternal, yes. Eobard Thawne. Bastard just likes to make himself look like me.” Harry groaned in disgust. Caitlin just stared at him. “Snow, there’s a lot we need to talk about, okay? I wanted to tell you everything when I got back. And I mean everything. About me, and Jesse, and you.”

“You knew who I was when we met.” Caitlin’s voice was small. And then she looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Y-you know _what_ I am. You _did_ see the ice in the car.”

Harry shook his head. “Not right away. But I did know of you. It wasn’t until I saw the ice in the car that I realized who you are. I swear. Please, Snow . . .”

Her lip trembled, more tears falling. “Y-you lied to me.” 

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes too. “But I wanted to tell you, I swear. Snow--” Caitlin turned her head away. “Thawne, what the hell are you doing here!?” 

“Cleaning up after you, brother, as usual.” Thawne let go of her neck, caressing it instead. “Icicle wants her, you know how long he’s been searching for her. How desperate he is. How large the bounty is. And you - you found her. You’ve got her in the palm of your hand. You could have delivered her to him already. He would have made you his right hand man, his trusted advisor. But you fucked it up, brother. You got soft. Weak. I don’t even recognize you anymore. And don’t even get me started on the little brat . . .”

Harry’s eyes widened as he watched Caitlin’s eyes glow and her hair grew white at the roots. Her hands clenched into fists, her face scrunching with anger. Cold smoke erupted from her fists, her lips turned blue, and her skin paled to almost white. “Let me go!” She shouted, throwing her shoulders back as the cold smoke erupted from her and surrounded the entire room like a thick fog. Thawne shouted, and Caitlin practically growled. 

Harry pushed at the fog in front of him, struggling to see. A fist connected with his nose and he grunted, reflexes kicking in to fight off his attacker. 

“You’re an idiot, _Harry_. A coward.” Thawne taunted, taking another swing at him.

Harry blocked the shot, giving it right back. “So what are you going to do, _Eobard_? Hand her over to Icicle yourself? You’ll never be able to get her there, she’s too strong. She’ll kill you first.” 

“So maybe I’ll kill her.” Thawne smirked. The fog wafted around them, and Harry could still barely see anything. 

“He’ll never give you the reward. He wants her alive - he wants to make her his weapon. You know that.” Harry said.

Thawne just shook his head. “I’ll tell him you did it. And I killed you for it, brought him back the body. He can always just make another one just like her, right?”

“You’re a monster.” Harry clenched his teeth. “You’ll never get anywhere near her.”

“She’s just a nephilim.” Thawne shrugged. “And by the looks of it, she barely knows what she is. Much less how to even use those demonic powers of hers. So much raw talent . . . maybe I’ll just mold her myself, twist that angel heart of hers. Make her my queen. Convince Icicle how great we could be together.” 

“Never!” Harry roared, lunging at him and knocking him to the ground. Some of the fog cleared, and Harry could see Caitlin on the ground watching them with wide eyes. 

“D-daddy!?” 

Everyone stopped, turning to the small girl wander into the doorway to the kitchen still in her pajamas. Jesse yawned, rubbing her eyes as she took in the sight before her, and then she screamed. 

“No, Jesse - get out of here!” Harry shouted. 

“Ah, the brat. You know I almost didn’t believe the rumors when they first hit the underworld. The great Harrison Wells, hell’s most prolific bounty hunter, trading in his glory and weapons for a _baby_. Pfft - pathetic.” Thawne scoffed.

“S-Snow - Caitlin. Please. Get to Jesse, you have to run.” Harry pleaded with her. Caitlin was frozen to the spot, still crying as her eyes locked on the young girl. 

“As touching as all this is, you’re going to die now brother. I didn’t want to do it, but you’re forcing my hand.” Thawne shook his head.

“Please, you’ve always hated me.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

Thawne’s eyes grew murderous and he pushed his brother back, rising to stand and lifting Harry by the collar of his shirt. He slammed Harry into the wall. “You took everything from me! I was supposed to be Icicle’s bounty hunter. That job, finding the nephilim, was supposed to be mine! You’re not supposed to fall in love with the bounty, you idiot. You’re not supposed to fall in love at all! Love is weakness!”

Rage filled him as Harry grabbed hold of his brother’s neck. His demonic blood took over, and he lifted Thawne over his head. “You’re wrong. Loving Caitlin, loving Jesse - it makes me stronger. Gives me a purpose. Makes me whole. You’re just a power hungry fool who’ll do anything to kiss the ground that Icicle walks on.” 

He let his brother drop hard to the ground, then picked him up and slammed him into the cabinets. He hit him over, and over, and over. Taking his rage out on the one who threatened the ones he loved. “You’re the one who’s weak, Eobard.”

With one final blow, Thawne grew still. Harry let go of him, panting. He wiped blood from his face, eyes scanning what was left of the fog. “Snow? Jesse?” He searched the house, but neither of his girls were anywhere to be found. And then he realized that Caitlin’s car keys were gone, and some of the clothes she’d had in the laundry basket nearby. Cursing, he went back to the kitchen, only to find that Thawne was gone as well. 

“Snow! Jesse!” He shouted out, falling to his knees. Exhaustion took over, and he broke out into tears. His daughter and the woman he loved were gone, and his brother was still out there somewhere alive. Not to mention, Icicle and his demons . . .

_to be continued . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really read many other of the Snowells weeks fics yet, but all the graphics are sooo gorgeous! :-) :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow . . . first Snowells fic in the bag. Chapter didn’t quite end where I intended, but it’s already so long. Harry and Caitlin are just stubborn like that, I guess. And Caitlin was really just done after that last conversation. Tune in to day 5 of Snowells week to see what dangers await them and find out if the two make up . . .


End file.
